


Spicy

by InkStainedWings



Series: Nickifer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, M/M, Shopping, Trans Male Character, Trans!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Gabriel takes an newly human Lucifer out clothes shopping for the day.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Series: Nickifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219538
Kudos: 21





	Spicy

Gabriel grinned widely at the sight of his older brother and Lucifer nearly turned around and left right then and there, but it was too late.   
"Lucifer! You actually came!" Gabriel said excitedly as he pushed through the crowded bar he had told his brother to meet him at and pulled him into a much too tight hug.

  
"Gabe, human, gotta breath now." He huffed out and Gabriel released him instantly, looking a little worried.

  
"Right, sorry. I forgot. I just wasn't even sure you'd come after everything that happened and I'm really happy you're alive and not killing people, you know?" Gabriel rambled and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

  
"Yes Gabriel. I am also glad to be alive, although it'd be nice to not be... like this... however my bond with Nick does provide me some advantages such as neither of us aging. However, he has taken great pleasure in the fact I now need to eat three meals a day and have other human needs. He's making me fat Gabriel. Honestly, your call was the perfect excuse to escape, especially because owning more than one outfit has become necessary now." He sighed as Gabriel dragged him out to the parking lot towards a horribly ugly yellow Volkswagen beetle. "You drive that?!"

  
"No, normally I fly, but I figured flaunting my powers would be rude so I borrowed Hel's car. I'll have to introduce you to my kids eventually, you'll love them, but right now the mall awaits our presence." Gabriel said opening the passenger side door for him and Lucifer once again debated making a run for it while Gabriel slid into the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that his brother was doing him a favor, he slid into his seat and clicked his seat belt into place.

  
"Now might be a good time to warn you I've never driven a car before but hey, it's never too late to learn something new right?"  
Lucifer regretted not running when he had the chance.

* * *

They managed to, by some miracle or maybe pure dumb luck, make it to the mall in one piece. However, Lucifer was never getting in a vehicle driven by Gabriel again. Gabriel pulled a list from his jacket pocket and lead Lucifer into a clothing store once they got into the mall.

  
"Okay, so I had Sammy write me this list of all the different clothing items a human needs. First things first! He told me to take you to get measured before we did anything else. We'll need to know your sizes and this is faster then guessing and you trying on a bunch of stuff to narrow it down. The clothes you have on now are Nick’s right? I bet you appearing naked on his front porch was a good time huh?" Gabriel chattered as they walked, his voice a non-stop symphony of sound that Lucifer eventually tuned out only taking in key words. He had forgotten just how much Gabriel talked but he had to admit he had missed his little brother’s voice more than he had realized before. It was comforting and reminded Lucifer of a simpler time when all of the universe was just their father and them and love.

  
"Lucifer! Did you hear me? I need you to take off your shirt." Gabriel huffed and Lucifer realized they were in a fitting room now and he had zoned out.

  
"My shirt? Why? Cant you measure around it." He grumbled and Gabriel actually looked a little apologetic.

  
"Not if you want to get an exact measurement but I talked the sales lady into letting me size you since I know you don't like people to look, okay? You could just lift your shirt up if it makes you feel better but if you want to buy new binders then I'm gonna need your size bro. Human ribs are finicky and while I still have grace to fix you up I can't do it all the time and I don’t want you in pain, okay? Trust me?" Gabriel murmured gently and Lucifer nodded raising up his shirt so Gabriel could get the measurements he needed while pointedly not looking in the mirror.

  
"Good, got it, all done. Now is the fun part! Shopping spree!" Gabriel said having written Lucifer's measurements on the side of his list before he dragged him back out into the store.

  
"Okay so for now we'll get you eight outfits and eight pajamas along with a suit and one party outfit. Sammy also said you'll need at least two pairs of shoes, socks, and a jacket. If there's anything else you want just let me know. Nothing is too good for my big bro." Gabriel told him stopping in the shirt section first, starting to look at some of the flashier tops.

  
"No... can we just do t-shirts? and cotton please. My skin gets sensitive and the other fabrics feel all wrong." Lucifer said quietly feeling his face flush despite trying to stay calm. He felt so... powerless now and admitting things like that mattered was hard but he knew if he didn't Gabriel would push him to get things he wouldn't be comfortable with.

  
"Oh, okay then. Jack actually has problems with that too. How about this?" Gabriel said moving to another rack pulling out a black top with writing on it that said Sexy Devil in what looked like blood. Lucifer chuckled. "Yes. Obviously. But we should get stuff that won't make Nick decide to kill me as well." he said and Gabriel cheered tossing him the shirt in his size and moving on.

  
Soon Lucifer was pushing a cart filled with all sorts of things as they made their way to the underwear section. Gabriel immediately went for a pack of boxers with hearts on them and tossed them in. "For me. You aren't the only one who needs clothes you know. Mmm, how about these? Or are you a briefs dude?" he asked narrowing his eyes like the answer to that question would change his opinion of Lucifer forever as he held up a pair of boxers in several basic colors like white and black.

  
"The boxers are fine. Again, careful with the fabrics though. I can't try these on so if they are uncomfortable I'm going to be pissed." He warned and Gabriel waved him off.  
"I'm a being of luxury Luce. I'm not going to get you wool underwear, calm down. Although we should get you some fun pairs as well. What?" He said noticing Lucifer's glare as he grabbed a pack of red silk boxers and tossed them in.

  
"You can't tell me you don't want something nice to tease your hubby with, right? I save my ‘bite me’ pair for nights when I want Sammy more feisty. He goes mad over these tight black ones I have too but mostly he's into my silk panties and fishnets, however, I won't make you get those unless you ask... actually have you been to Fascinations before? No, nevermind, remind me to make that our next trip." Gabriel started his rambling again and Lucifer relaxed a little thinking a few pairs of something more fun wouldn't hurt so he took a pair of silk boxers as well.

  
Soon, Gabriel had snapped away all of Lucifer’s new wardrobe and was leaving him on Nick's porch. "This was fun, call me again sometime, okay? Maybe we can double date and do a movie and dinner?" he offered and Lucifer nodded, this time he was the one who pulled Gabriel into a back breaking hug.

  
"Thank you Gabriel... Honestly. I had a good time today... besides you driving. That almost made me pray for the first time since hell." he teased ruffling his brother’s hair as he pulled away.

  
"Oh shut up! I was an excellent driver! Those police just were giving us an escort. We survived." He laughed and vanished while Lucifer headed inside immediately going to shower and change out of Nick's clothes he had been borrowing and into some of his own.

  
Nick's expression when he saw Lucifer's new boxers with the words Spicy across the ass made the entire trip worth it and Lucifer made a mental note to take Gabriel up on that offer of going to that other store later.


End file.
